Three Wishes
by Jmaka
Summary: A sequel to Bad Santa. Luke is playing Santa but things didn't turn out the way he wanted.


I decided at the very last minute (the 23rd) to write this, while I was entertaining no less. I am being lax, I have three, yes three stories in the various stages right now and I can't believe I picked up a fourth. I know I'm a couple of days late with this so I hope you don't mind. It's a sequel to Bad Santa. You don't have to read it to read this but please note while that was an adult themed story this one is not. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Three Wishes

"Next!" Luke barked as he slouched in his chair, glowering at the assembled townsfolk. They, in turn, grinned back at him completely unfazed. The one thing he hated was being the center of attention. The only thing he hated more than being the center of attention was town events. Yet here he was, the center of attention at a town event.

Rory, dressed like an elf, complete with striped leggings, made a gesture and Sookie scurried over to him and sat down on his knee, giggling uncontrollably. "Hi Santa," she said, inflecting his assumed name in such an exaggerated tone that Luke could almost see the air quotes.

She leaned in closer, grinning maniacally as April, also dressed as an elf, raised the camera and snapped their picture.

"Watch those hands Santa," Jackson warned. Everyone chuckled.

Luke held up his gloved hands for all to see and to let Jackson know he had no intention of fondling his wife.

Sookie blushed furiously, but nonetheless launched into her wish list. "I want The DragonFly to have an even better year next year than this year." She thought hard for a moment "I want Dave, Martha and …"

Sookie's voice faded as Luke's mind wandered back to contemplating his own private hell. He felt totally justified for putting the blame for his current predicament on Lorelai. It was after all, all her fault. She was the one who'd conned him into playing Santa last year. She'd worn him down until he agreed and endured the night, knowing that once it was over, he was free and clear. Then Lorelai dropped the bomb that she was pregnant and planted the seed in his mind about playing Santa for Christmas this year to his own child.

He came back to the present as Sookie stood up. Luke hazarded a glance behind him to see who was left in the line and shuddered knowing the worst waited till the end. Once again this year, after playing Santa to the children, he was forced to play Santa to whatever lunatic who wanted to drag out the charade from Lane and Zach to TJ. "Next!" he yelled, hoping to put the fear of God into those that remained. Rory urged the next person forward.

"Hey, Sugah, I mean Santa," Babette rasped as she settled herself on his leg. She turned and mugged for the camera and the flash went off. Luke rolled his eyes as Babette leaned close, attempting to whisper what she wanted for Christmas but, given the volume of her voice, failed miserably. "I want Morey to play more private gigs just for me. Oh! What he does to me when he tickles those ivories!"

"Don't I know it Babs," Morey called from the audience.

Luke quickly escaped back into his thoughts as Babette screeched on. Lorelai had painted a picture in his mind of him holding his baby, dressed as Santa and he was so entranced by the image he was more that willing to go along with it. As the town party drew nearer, both Luke and Lorelai had more reason to look forward to this holiday since Rory and April would be home for Christmas as well.

"Ya got all that, Santa?" Babette jarred him out of his reverie and he automatically nodded. She climbed off his lap and headed off into the crowd.

"Next!" Luke steeled himself for the next person as Miss Patty sashayed her way up to him.

"Hi there, Santa," she breathed sexily, arranging herself provocatively on his lap, leaning close. In her efforts to make herself extreme comfortable, and him extremely uncomfortable, her hands ended up touching him near places that would've had him standing up and unceremoniously dumping her to the floor. The camera flashed and she called out, "I want you to email me a copy of that picture for next year's Christmas card!" Her hands ventured a little closer.

"Watch those hands, Patty," Luke admonished her loudly, his eyes glinted in warning. The crowd laughed as the air was punctuated with whistles and cat-calls.

"Oh Santa, darling, you're such a tease," she purred leaning close to speak her Christmas list into his ear. "I have some fur-lined handcuffs and I'd like…."

Luke mercifully shut out the real world and retreated back into his musings. Lorelai was so excited, making elf costumes for both their grown up daughters as well as their newest little girl.

Lorie. People said they were crazy but after a lot of discussion, Lorelai was determined to have yet another Lorelai in the house and so Lorelai Elizabeth Danes made her debut early, coming on the heels of the fourth of July fireworks, just after midnight well before her due date. Lorelai nicknamed her Lorie and seeing as she looked so much like her mother, Luke went along with it.

"Think you'll be able to make my wishes come true, Santa?" Patty cooed, her lips brushing his ear.

Luke turned bright red, grateful he had tuned her out, and not wanting to imagine what scandalous things she'd whispered in his ear. He vehemently shook his head no and half rose, forcing Patty off his lap. Before she could protest, he turned his head and tried to catch Rory's attention. She was actually speaking on her cell phone but noticed his discomfort and nodded.

"Next!" he called out pleadingly as Miss Patty laughed uproariously and made her way into the assembled throng.

Rory snapped the phone shut and leaned over and whispered something to the last person in line before escorting them forward.

"Luke, I would've been more than happy to fill in as your chief elf since Lorelai couldn't be here," Kirk said. "I have the costume so it would've been no trouble at all."

"Let's just get this over with, Kirk," Luke groused at him dejectedly.

"Alright, then Santa," Kirk said, perching on his knee. Once again the flash went off. "I want my mother and Lulu to get along better so I can have more sleepovers at Lulu's house…."

Luke hunched his shoulders as Kirk droned endlessly on, his mind focusing on the real reason for his discomfort: Lorelai and Lorie weren't there. The day had started out on a discordant note. Lorie had been fussy all night, crying and not sleeping. Lorelai had stayed up all night with her, insisting he get some sleep. The morning had been a repeat of the previous night. They'd been concerned and called the pediatrician, who, after asking a number of questions and listening to her symptoms, had concluded Lorie might be teething a little early. Lorelai had stayed with their daughter while Luke ran out to get some ointment to numb her gums. Lorelai and Lorie had eventually fallen asleep on their bed during the afternoon. Lorelai had woken refreshed from her nap but Lorie slept on. Lorelai hadn't wanted to wake her, knowing she needed rest.

Luke would've been more than happy to cancel the party but Lorelai protested it was too late to find a Santa to step in at the last minute. Luke had suggested that Jackson and even Kirk could take on the role, but Lorelai was adamant Luke play Santa. Rory and April joined in on her side and there was no way he could refuse all three of them, so he begrudgingly got ready.

Luke surfaced briefly to hear: ".and I wish Taylor would make me manager of the Soda Shoppe…" before sinking back into oblivion.

Lorelai had oh-ed and ah-ed over him once he was ready, sorry that she couldn't be there. Luke reminded her why he'd agreed to it in the first place. Lorelai was firm but regretful, letting him know that she'd coached April and Rory on what to do. Rory would manage the line and April would document everything. Lorelai made sure Luke knew she would be getting a full report if he did not live up to the role of Santa. He just rolled his eyes at her in disgust.

"And I think that's it," Kirk said in surprise.

"Thank God," Luke said fervently. "Get off me, Kirk."

The crowd gave a little cheer as Kirk left the stage.

Both Rory and April came up to him, looking at him expectantly.

"You don't want to sit on Santa's lap do you?" he asked tentatively. Neither daughter had said anything about it but he was willing to play the role for both of them.

Rory and April exchanged glances. "No, we're good," Rory replied.

"But you're not done yet," April chimed in. They both looked over his shoulder and Luke turned around.

"Can you squeeze in a couple more, Santa?" Lorelai asked, holding Lorie. "We're a package deal."

Luke sat back stunned as he viewed the pair. Lorelai was dressed as she was last year, wearing the tall hat, the fur-trimmed dressed, the leggings and the jingle bell shoes. Her skin sparkled from the glitter. Luke's eyes fell to his youngest daughter, wide awake and securely held in her mother's arms. How Lorelai managed to find striped legging for a baby he'd never know but she also had. She had on a green costume like her big sisters and her pointy cape was secured by an elastic band under her chin. A tiny amount of glitter on her cheeks twinkled as it reflected the light. Luke barely heard the chorus of Awws from the townies.

"She's alright?" Luke stared intently at his daughter. "You didn't walk over here did you?"

Lorelai gently thrust her elfin daughter into Luke's arms before he could rise. "Yes, she's alright. She woke up, no fever, no pain, looking for her Daddy," Lorelai explained. She shrugged, "So we decided to put in an appearance after all. And no, we drove over here in the Jeep." Lorelai positioned herself on his lap, one hand resting on Luke's shoulders, the other helping to support Lorie.

Luke relaxed slightly as he regarded his baby. "Hi Pumpkin," he said with a smile as he leaned over and brushed a kiss on her forehead. Lorie made a fussy face as the beard tickled her.

"No, that was Halloween," Lorelai objected, "Try Sugar Plum, that's more season appropriate."

Luke threw an exasperated look at his wife but she just smirked in response.

"Let me get the picture," April called out. For the first time Luke smiled as his picture was being taken.

"Great shot," April enthused.

"Let's get one of the whole family," Lorelai insisted. "Rory, April, come up here." Both girls came up and sank down to the floor in front of them as Lorelai scanned the crowd. "Hey, Lane can you do the honors?"

"Sure," Lane agreed. "We can't start playing until everyone sees Santa." After Lane snapped the picture both girls rose and accompanied her to where the band was set up.

Luke's gaze returned to his daughter in his arms who watched him uncertainly.

"She's probably going to scream her head off," Lorelai murmured, trying to soften the sting of Lorie crying at the sight of her father. "Most little kids do."

"Nothing says the holidays more than traumatizing little kids with large man disguised in a red suit," Luke snarked.

Lorie confounded them both by grinning at her father.

"I think she knows it's you," Lorelai remarked in surprise.

Luke beamed at his daughter and she beamed right back. "Smarty pants," Luke chided her tenderly.

"Aren't you going to ask her what she wants for Christmas?" Lorelai prodded.

"You mean aside from the mountain of toys and the new wardrobe?"

"Hey, babies grow out of clothes so fast and the toys aid in her development," Lorelai reasoned. "Ask her what she wants for Christmas."

"She may be smart but I don't think she's mastered the art of speech yet," Luke pointed out.

"Just give it a try," Lorelai urged.

Luke heaved a sigh then looked down at his little girl who was still enthralled by the sight of him. "What would you like for Christmas, Lorie?"

Lorelai laid her thumb lightly on her daughter's chin just under her lower lip. "Hi Santa," Lorelai piped up in a high sing-song voice moving her finger like Lorie was speaking. Luke rolled his eyes. "I wish Rory and April were around more."

"I don't have any control over that," Luke broke in.

"Okay," Lorelai pouted but went on. "Then can I have a baby brother?"

Luke's eyebrows shot up. "A baby brother?" he repeated. He glanced at Lorelai bewildered. She smiled at him and motioned her head back to Lorie.

"Okay," he conceded slowly talking to his little girl. "A baby is something I have some control over. I'll talk to Mommy and see if she agrees. He won't be under the tree Christmas morning though," he cautioned.

"That's okay Santa," Lorelai chirped. "How about in August?"

"August is eight months away," Luke reasoned. "It takes nine months for—" he stopped. He looked back to Lorelai, his mouth dropping open. Lorelai moved her hand back to support her daughter's back, just in case but Luke's grasp never faltered. "You're pregnant." Luke blurted out, a little too loud.

"Oh my Gawd, you're pregnant?" Babette shrieked. "Oh Sugah! Luke! This is fantastic!"

"Mom?" Rory asked.

"Dad?" April echoed.

"Not only are you Santa this year but you're up for town crier," Lorelai quipped shaking her head at him. She turned back to a sea of expectant faces. "Yes, I'm pregnant," she announced.

The room erupted with the sound of congratulations and applause. Rory and April came up to hug their parents, echoing their sentiments about how happy they were.

"Take your sister while Lorelai and I talk," Luke handed the baby over to April. The three retreated and left them alone.

Lorelai bit her lip. "Is this okay?" she asked nervously.

"It's a little late for that," Luke replied absently then met her gaze. "And yeah, it's more than okay."

"Really?"

"Yep." Luke thought for a minute. "You want a boy this time around? You know nothing about raising boys."

"I know, but you've been so patient and put up with enough estrogen," she leaned close to him. "I think its time we had a little you running around the house." Lorelai studied him carefully, his head bent, obviously thinking. "Pretty successful party this year, huh Santa?" she commented, hoping to bring him around.

Luke's mind was still awhirl processing the big news but he raised his head and captured her gaze. "Very successful," he agreed. "I got to play Santa to my daughter. One of my two fondest wishes," Luke said almost wistfully.

"What's your other fondest wish Santa?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Having you on my lap," he said mischievously. They gazed at each other in warm communication.

As the Hep Alien began tuning up, Luke's eyes wandered over the gathering and noted that Rory was now holding Lorie, surrounded by most of the women and as far away from the band as possible. "We probably should get her home," he commented. Another picture popped into his mind, all of them around the tree.

"Just a little while longer?" Lorelai pleaded. "At least for a dance?"

Luke caved. "One dance."

"C'mon Santa," Lorelai got up off Luke's lap and tugged at his hand as the band started playing "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus". They moved to the dance floor and even though it was an upbeat tempo, Luke took Lorelai in his arms and they melted together, slow dancing in the middle of the wildly gyrating mob.

"Watch those hands, Santa," Jackson called out as he and Sookie danced past them.

"He doesn't have to," Lorelai told them. "In fact I hope he doesn't," she said suggestively before pulling Luke's head down so she could kiss him. Jackson and Sookie smiled at each other knowingly before dancing away.

"Hmm," Luke said as he drew back. "Another thing to add to my list of wishes," he said, playfully leering at her, "for later."

Lorelai chuckled as Luke drew her even closer to finish the dance.

Merry Christmas!!!!


End file.
